


You and Me - Kakashi/SNJ!Sasuke fic

by imlikat



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sexy no Jutsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-02
Updated: 2009-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlikat/pseuds/imlikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Sasuke wants to make Chuunin, he has to first demonstrate a successful Oiroke no Jutsu. He just wants to master the technique - but Kakashi has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title** : You and Me  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Contents** : This is Kakashi/Sasuke, but it's Kakashi/Sasuke genderbending het. Graphic M/F sex, language, usage of euphemisms and clinical terms, _crack_. I don't say specifically, but I mean for Sasuke to be 18 or 19 here. Long one shot (~12,000 words)  
 **Summary** : If Sasuke wants to make Chuunin, he has to first demonstrate a successful Oiroke no Jutsu. He just wants to master the technique - but Kakashi has other plans.

 

Sasuke examines himself critically in the full-length bedroom mirror, turned outwards from where it usually faces the wall. He cups his breasts and frowns. Too big? Too high on his chest? Something isn't quite right about them.

With a surge of chakra, he reverts back to his usual form. He stares into the mirror, welcoming the sight of his own male body, his own square hips and flat chest and dangling penis. He doesn't know how Naruto's comfortable, always turning into girls. He also doesn't know why Naruto insists that Sasuke become an expert at this jutsu.

Sasuke lets out a sharp puff of air that lifts his bangs off his forehead. New Hokage, new rules, and if full proficiency at Oiroke no Jutsu is now a requisite for Chuunin, who is Sasuke to argue? He's lucky enough that Naruto had been able to pull the strings to allow him to take the exams, even.

Sasuke frowns into the mirror, his eye catching the bed behind him, the shuriken-print bedspread rumpled. It's Kakashi's job to make the bed, as he's always the second one up... it's so simple, so why can't the man just do it? Sasuke bites his lip and refocuses, acknowledging that he is only distracting himself from this unpleasant task.

 _Training._ That's all this is. He is training to master a new jutsu. With that thought in mind, he molds his chakra.

He turns sideways and tilts his head. Not bad... the smaller breasts look better with his small-boned frame, and this time he has remembered to round his shoulders off. The way he turns to look at himself at a new angle makes his breasts sway alarmingly, and it disturbs his normally-perfect balance. It's disconcerting, to say the least, to inhabit this body, and he doesn't know if he'd ever get used to not having his dick and balls hanging between his legs.

They come back when he releases the jutsu, though, and what an unexpected relief _that_ was the first time he tried it.

Sasuke twists his lips as he looks at his face... not much difference there, and it irks him that it really didn't need much of a change.

He furrows his eyebrows and reminds himself again: _I am training to perfect a required jutsu._ His hair tickles his shoulders and falls around his face... quite fetchingly, he thinks, as he scrutinizes his reflection. Not an unattractive woman. Then he eyes his knobby wrists and ankles, irritated that this is so difficult to get right... after all his research, he had been positive he'd have it down perfectly the first time he tried it. He reverts back to himself just as he hears the front door open.

He has a moment of uncertainty while he hears Kakashi move around in the living room: how will it look, if Kakashi walks in to see him looking at himself, naked in the mirror?

It will look like he's training to master a new jutsu, he decides. Once more, he molds his chakra.

"Sasuke, I brought home..." Kakashi trails off as he rounds the doorway, and he stops there, his eyebrow climbing up his forehead as he takes in Sasuke's unexpected feminine appearance. He takes a moment to appreciate it, and to read the slight edge of apprehension in Sasuke's inky black eyes when they dart over to him.

Then his uncovered eye curves up in a smile. "You wanted to surprise me, Sasuke?" His voice is lilting and low, rough wet silk. "You shouldn't have."

Sasuke rolls his eyes and turns his back to Kakashi. His wrists and ankles are better this time, more feminine. "I have to learn Oiroke no Jutsu before I can take the Chuunin Exam," he explains, his voice matter-of-fact for the first few words, but quickly becoming unsteady; he had apparently altered the shape of his vocal cords, along with the other changes, and his voice comes out higher than usual. It's still a little throaty, a little low for a woman, but it will pass, he thinks.

"Ah. One of the Hokage's _new imperatives_ ," Kakashi says, immensely amused. He steps into the bedroom, letting his eyes roam over Sasuke's altered body, analyzing, visually measuring. "Hmm... your hips are still too narrow," he observes, circling around Sasuke. "And your ass is too small."

Sasuke nods. _So that's what's off, still._ And he's pleasantly surprised that Kakashi is actually being helpful - and decent - about this. He had been prepared to throw Kakashi out, bodily if necessary, if the man gave even a hint of the inappropriate behavior that Sasuke half-expected.

After molding his chakra again, Sasuke turns in front of the mirror, his hands on his hips. Kakashi settles on the bed to watch, and as a silent thanks for Kakashi not being the audacious pervert he easily could have been in this situation, Sasuke doesn't even point out the fact that Kakashi had left it unmade this morning. The wider hips do seem to help quite a bit... Sasuke looks over his shoulder into the mirror, at his ass, much bigger and rounder now, and from the back, he really _does_ look like a woman.

But from the front... Sasuke eyes his crotch dispassionately. The neat thatch of black hair over the mound of his... _Come on, you can think it_ , he berates himself. His pubic hair looks wrong; too thick, or maybe not the right shape. But with his hips wider as they are now, his thighs descend at a new angle, one that leaves more space between them, and he can see the soft, twin curves of his labia now. He's sure he has that right; had spent plenty of time poring over anatomy books in preparation for this.

"You should just get rid of the hair," Kakashi suggests from his sprawl on the bed. "Much more effective. And make your stomach just a little softer."

There. _Much better,_ he thinks, when he molds himself once more into this female body. With these new changes, his body looks incredibly feminine; so much so that he feels a tug of discomfort again. It just looks obscene, to have his... vagina on display like that, the lush swells and folds of it unobscured by the modesty of pubic hair. But he has to admit that Kakashi was right; it _is_ much more effective. Now, between his breasts, capped with sensitive-looking pink nipples, and his completely bare crotch, he himself doesn't even know where to look.

So he looks at Kakashi, meeting his eye in the mirror. "Is this better?"

"Perfect." Kakashi sits up, resting his forearms on his thighs and letting his hands dangle between his knees, to hide the physical reaction that he knows is beginning. He could let this end now; Sasuke has his Oiroke no Jutsu down perfectly... he'll pass with flying colors.

But this is just too much fun to watch. "Now try walking."

Sasuke furrows his eyebrows and shoots Kakashi a suspicious look, then turns to begin to cross the length of the room.

Ah. Walking. It's different now, with his wider hips and his differently-distributed weight, but it doesn't take him long to become familiar with the way this body moves. The slight bounce and sway of his breasts is a bit of a distraction, but one he'd get over.

Kakashi chuckles. "No, all wrong."

"What is it?" Sasuke asks, coming to a halt with his hands on his hips.

"You still walk like a man. Loosen up - let your hips swing back and forth. Take shorter steps."

Kakashi's voice comes out even, cool and steady - he's in instructor mode. Sasuke is glad of this; it eases some of the awkwardness he still can't quite put his finger on, the pointless anxiety that irritates him, prompted as it is by just this stupid technique. So Sasuke is able to focus on trying a new way of walking, one not spare and energy-efficient as his usual stride is.

Shorter steps with more of a sway in them actually feel natural, once he makes one pass across the room. They make his breasts bounce even more, but that feels normal, too, and he isn't even all that aware of it, once he gets into the rhythm of this walk. He crosses in front of the bed again, and comes to a stop in front of Kakashi.

"How's that?" he asks.

"Perfect," Kakashi answers. He still sounds professional, but Sasuke raises his eyebrow at the light flush creeping up from under the mask.

"Kakashi?" he asks, letting his hands dangle at his sides.

"Hmmm?" Kakashi isn't looking at his face, but instead letting his dark eye roam over the curves of Sasuke's body.

Sasuke narrows his eyes and looks down, past Kakashi's flushing face... down, between Kakashi's legs, where the man's cock is full and hard, clearly visible where it strains against the front of his pants. "You have an erection," Sasuke accuses.

"Mm hmm," Kakashi agrees, his gaze sliding between Sasuke's legs, then drifting back up to his chest, and the breasts that Sasuke is suddenly extremely self-conscious of. "You did a really good job," Kakashi murmurs, his voice distant, distracted.

Distracted by a woman's body.

"I thought you didn't like women," Sasuke says quietly, the soft velvet quality of his own voice jarring him again.

"What gave you that idea?" Kakashi asks, bringing his hands up to Sasuke's waist. His hands are rough, and Sasuke realizes that over time he has gotten used to the callused palms, and the tiny nicks and scars on Kakashi's fingers... but now, with this softer, more delicate skin, he feels them all, all over again, just like the first time Kakashi had touched him. And his palms feel so broad, his fingers so long; his hands seem to almost encircle Sasuke's entire waist. Sasuke swallows, hard. Then those rough-skinned hands stroke down to Sasuke's rounded hips, and Sasuke hesitates, on the verge of pulling away.

"Well... you're with me, aren't you?" Sasuke frowns down at Kakashi's hands, at the thumbs drifting inward to stroke around the dip of his navel.

Now Kakashi turns his eye up to meet Sasuke's gaze. "That only means I like _you_." Kakashi grins up at his lover's face - softer now, the sharpness of his nose and jaw blurred, the usually thin lips fuller and darker - and then he slides his callused fingertips lightly over Sasuke's ribs. Sasuke shivers slightly and breaks out in gooseflesh, and his nipples swell and visibly harden. Kakashi feels his cock give a heavy twitch in his pants. It's a struggle not to reach for those breasts, to flick his thumbs over the stiffening nipples... or to reach down, to trace the soft, warm folds of flesh at the cleft of Sasuke's thighs. But Kakashi keeps his hands at Sasuke's waist, guessing that in order to get Sasuke to cooperate, he will have to play this _just right_.

Kakashi shifts his weight, and he reaches up to pull down his mask. "It's been a long time since I've been with a woman."

He doesn't elaborate... instead, he looks back down at Sasuke's altered body, and he lets his breath feather out over a stiff nipple, just inches away from his mouth. He wets his lips and gently digs his fingers into Sasuke's hips, and he waits for Sasuke's mind to latch on to its inevitable train of thought.

Sasuke clenches his teeth and looks down at the top of Kakashi's head. The man's hands are warm, squeezing and kneading at his soft hips with a hunger that Sasuke knows well. This is how Kakashi gets when they haven't seen each other for weeks, when Kakashi is so horny for him that they often stay up until sunrise, working it out of their systems. And Kakashi is staring at this female body with an almost frightening intensity, strong sexual desire burning in eye, in the flush across his face, in his wet and slightly parted lips.

He's holding back. This much is obvious to Sasuke; as soon as Kakashi has the go-ahead, Sasuke has no doubt he'll be ravaged as thoroughly as any of the heroines in Kakashi's stupid books. And if Sasuke doesn't give the go-ahead....

Sasuke swallows, and he watches his breasts rise as he takes a deep breath. If he changes back into a man now, what will happen? His heart speeds up in his chest when he considers the very real possibility of Kakashi searching out a female companion. Not tonight, and probably not the next night, but soon - Sasuke has inadvertently awoken a desire in his lover that he hadn't known existed.

Sasuke takes another deep breath and shivers again as Kakashi's rough fingertips ghost over his ribs. His nipples harden even more, standing out stiff and dark, the tender, pink skin of his areola pulling up and crinkling around them. His breasts feel so vulnerable, soft and round, protruding from his body, unrestrained. It isn't a thing Sasuke enjoys, and he wonders if he can actually do what he's considering - he wonders if he'll be able to enjoy letting Kakashi touch him like this.

Kakashi shifts on the bed again, and reaches down to adjust himself in his pants, and as he does, he lets out a soft grunt. Sasuke's eyes slide over the heavy bulge before coming up to Kakashi's face again. Kakashi looks up at him, his eye heavy-lidded, his pupil wide, and Sasuke brings his hand to Kakashi's face. He traces the man's lower lip, wondering if he could bear it, the next time Kakashi stayed out late, bear not knowing, bear wondering if that was the night Kakashi eased this desire. He sighs despite himself when Kakashi gently sucks his thumb into his mouth and curls his warm, rough tongue around it.

He knows how the world works, knows how the life of a shinobi works. He has never asked Kakashi to limit his activities, never demanded that he be the only one Kakashi shared his bed with. Yet, in the year that they had been together, he has never had even the hint that Kakashi had been with anyone else. He doesn't know if it's only because Kakashi is discreet, and does it only rarely - or if Kakashi doesn't do it at all. But a hard spike of jealousy at the thought of Kakashi taking pleasure in a woman's body ( _another_ woman's body) makes his face heat, it makes his hands shake.

"Do you want to touch me, like this?" Sasuke asks, a flat question with no hint or promise in it.

"Mmh," Kakashi answers, the corner of his mouth slanting up in a crooked grin. He flicks his eye up to Sasuke's face again, and then back down, and he slides his fingertips down Sasuke's hip, to trail along his upper thigh. He can feel Sasuke's hesitation, his anxiety, and this makes him a bit sorry... he'll have to make it up to Sasuke.

...Later.

"Kiss me," Kakashi says, tilting his head up. He wraps the fingers of one hand around the back of Sasuke's head when he leans down, and Kakashi _mmm_ s quietly again, when he feels Sasuke's full, soft lips press against his. He cards his fingers through Sasuke's silky hair and slips his tongue into his mouth, and after a few seconds, Sasuke begins to melt into it. The same kiss as ever, but different, with the subtly altered physiology of Sasuke's mouth.

And then Sasuke pulls back. "Okay," he says, his cheeks definitely darker, now. "But you're not... fucking me."

Kakashi gives his lover a thin slash of a grin, hazy-eyed and slow (but careful not to look too smug), and he pushes his hitae-ate up off of his head.

He stands.

"You're shorter," Kakashi observes, then he peels off his shirt.

"I thought it would be better," Sasuke answers, eyeing Kakashi's long torso. The man's hands go to the button of his pants, but Sasuke stops him with a hand on his wrist.

"Not yet," Sasuke says, frowning slightly.

Kakashi just cannot get over how _cute_ Sasuke is like this, his hard edges smoothed, his sweet features emphasized. Still Sasuke, and Kakashi doesn't think he'd be so interested, if he hadn't held onto a large part of his appearance through the transformation... this skewed image, familiar features put together in a wholly unfamiliar way, is infinitely intriguing. Sasuke's eyes, big and dark and long-lashed already, are now looking up at Kakashi, bigger, darker, the lashes thick and black. A tiny wrinkle mars his forehead, and Kakashi reaches up to smooth it out with his thumb. Sasuke blinks... Kakashi grins again, and cups his face with both hands, and kisses him.

Sasuke closes his eyes and threads his fingers through Kakashi's wild grey hair, and as he leans forward into the kiss, his nipples brush Kakashi's solid chest, and he gasps at the feeling. So tender, so much more sensitive than usual... Kakashi makes a soft noise and slides his hands down to Sasuke's shoulders, where they stop, his palms hot against Sasuke's collarbones.

Kakashi pauses there, just kissing Sasuke and letting him get used to the idea of this, of what they're going to do. Sasuke's hard nipples slide against Kakashi's chest again, and Kakashi pulls him closer so that he can feel the softness of Sasuke's breasts against his skin. His heart is pounding in his ribcage; the newness of this is intoxicating, as is the uncertain way Sasuke moves against him. Shy. Virginal, almost. So much moreso than he had been the first time Kakashi took him.

Sasuke hadn't been a virgin then, though he hadn't been nearly as experienced as Kakashi was, understandably.

Now, though, this is different.

Kakashi moans softly at the feel of Sasuke's hands sliding up his back. His cock twitches again in his pants, and a wave of heat rolls through him. Deflowering a young virgin, that typical male fantasy, has never been high on the list for Kakashi, though he's sure he has read several novels' worth of it, rife with purple prose and hyperbole. Finally, he begins to see the appeal. Sasuke doesn't know how it feels, how this body will react, how much pleasure it could give him... but Kakashi does.

Sasuke's hands drift down to the waistband of Kakashi's trousers, and the older man draws his face back, panting lightly. Sasuke looks up at him, his eyes dewy, his cheeks slightly flushed... arousal is beginning to take root inside him. Sasuke's heart trips in his chest, and his face feels warm. He knows that normally, his cock would be lengthening, thickening now - not fully hard, but well on the way. Kakashi kisses him again, quickly, sliding his tongue between Sasuke's lips before he pulls back again, and Sasuke feels heat twisting in his lower belly.

It twists tighter when Kakashi leads one of Sasuke's hands down over his waistband, to cup his heavy cock through his pants. The feel of Kakashi's big, thick erection never fails to elicit a response, and this time is no different; muscles in Sasuke's pelvis suddenly tense up, tighten, and he gasps aloud. That loose warmth in his belly blooms outward, and he is all at once intensely aware of his vagina, of the shape and softness of it, and the way the skin there seems to tingle. Kakashi's thumb slides up the underslope of Sasuke's breast, and his warm palm follows, strong fingers gently cupping and lifting the soft flesh, and Sasuke feels another hard, muscular clench.

He moans quietly as Kakashi cups his other breast, too, lifting them both, gently, carefully, as he slides his mouth to Sasuke's throat. Sasuke tilts his head back and traces the length of Kakashi's erection with his fingertips, and shivers at the soft scrape of teeth against his neck. His nipples tingle and tighten, so very hard, and then Kakashi's mouth is moving down.

His mouth is hot as it closes over Sasuke's stiff nipple, so wet, and his tongue flicks against the hard little bud just as Sasuke gets his pants undone. They fall to the floor, and Sasuke wraps his fingers around Kakashi's cock, and then Kakashi _suuucks._ Sasuke gasps at the intensity of the sensation, and the way it feels like every muscle from his navel to his asshole tightens up. When Kakashi's dick swells in his hand, heavy, thick, Sasuke nearly whimpers.

It's too much; he can't assimilate all these new sensations at once. He's almost comfortable with the situation, and yes, he is immensely aroused, but... he doesn't know what comes next. He doesn't _want_ to know what comes next, doesn't know if he wants to _do_ anything more. Kakashi thrusts up into his loosely clasped fingers and moves his hot mouth to Sasuke's other nipple, leaving the first wet and tingling in the cool air, then a hand slips down Sasuke's side to clutch at his hip. Sasuke shakes his head and pulls back.

"What?" Kakashi asks, his eyes hazy, his mouth wet.

Sasuke releases his grasp on Kakashi's cock, and draws his arm up to cover his breasts. "I don't really... "

He closes his eyes when Kakashi's hands rise to his face, cupping his cheeks. "It's just you and me," the man says quietly.

Sasuke tightens his brow, and he remembers why he's doing this in the first place. _You and me. No one else._

And then Kakashi's mouth presses against his, warm and gentle. "You... " Kakashi breathes, and then after another wet kiss, their lips clinging together as Kakashi withdraws - "...and me."

Sasuke squeezes his eyes closed and kisses back, wavering on the verge of returning to his true form. He slides his fingers into Kakashi's thick hair, and shivers slightly as callused fingers trail down his throat, and he firms his resolve.

 _You and me._ No one else to see Sasuke like this, in this alien body, no one to laugh or judge or question why he would do this... just like no one ever saw him beg for Kakashi's body, or push Icha Icha aside to slide into Kakashi's lap, or laugh at Kakashi's stupid jokes. What he does with Kakashi, it's no one else's business, and he'll still be the same person when he leaves this room - he always is. No matter that this is far beyond his realm of experience - just being a woman for half an hour or so won't change the person that he is.

Kakashi's cock bumps up against his stomach, leaving a smear of sticky wetness, and Sasuke exhales heavily through his nose.

"You and me," Sasuke says when he draws back, finally opening his eyes. Kakashi nods, stroking the curve of his jaw, and Sasuke tugs at the man's hair. "But don't expect me to do this again."

In answer, he gets a half-smile. "I know."

That necessary disclaimer out of the way, Sasuke snakes his hand down Kakashi's stomach, watching his small, pale fingers as they trace the sinuous center-line of Kakashi's abs. Having reached his full height last year at about a head shorter than Kakashi, he has always been aware of the difference in their sizes, and though he wouldn't admit it, there is something... comforting about it. Comforting, and at times arousing, when Kakashi would press him down into the mattress, his broad shoulders and long torso completely covering Sasuke. It was even more satisfying to have that long, muscular form stretched out underneath him, all that power on display when Sasuke buried himself deep inside Kakashi's body. It's a heady feeling, to fuck someone who looks like they could break you in half with their hands.

Now those big hands are sliding down Sasuke's shoulders, the palms warm and rough, and Sasuke's downward-drifting fingers finally trail through Kakashi's pubic hair, and wrap once more around the base of his cock.

Sasuke hears Kakashi inhale, and he glances up at Kakashi's face. The man's eyes are heavy-lidded again, his face flushed as though that moment of awkwardness had never happened. Sasuke isn't quite so quick to get in the mood (he never is, truth be told; Kakashi always seems to slip into sex in the blink of an eye, while it takes Sasuke a bit to warm up) but he knows something that might help.

He pushes back on Kakashi's chest, and Kakashi takes a step backwards. Then another step, getting the idea, and sinks down onto the bed.

A burst of precisely-aimed, scalpel-edged chakra in Kakashi's fingertips makes short work of the bandages wrapping his calves, and he kicks his pants away quickly; he doesn't want to give Sasuke time for more second thoughts. He spreads his legs slightly in invitation, and exhales heavily when Sasuke steps between them, then drops gracefully to his knees, his thick hair swinging forward around his face. Those big black eyes linger on Kakashi's face for a second, then dip down to slide over Kakashi's long erection, the thick shaft so suffused with blood that it's standing away from his stomach, the rosy, glistening head bobbing in the air with each of Kakashi's breaths.

Sasuke's breath is warm as it feathers out over Kakashi's cock, and then his mouth is _hot_ , his lips sealing over the swollen head, his tongue wet as he slides down, down, so easy, and Kakashi moans and reaches a hand out to brush the boy's mess of black hair away from his face. Sasuke's eyes flick up to meet his again when he pulls up, leaving Kakashi's shaft shiny-slick. Kakashi grunts softly and stares, drinks in the heavy lashes that flutter down, so dark against Sasuke's pale skin, the soft, full lips that are wrapped around his cock, and going back down, ohhh _yes_...

Kakashi spreads his legs wider and sighs in pleasure as Sasuke works him expertly, hungrily... they both know that this is one of Sasuke's favorite things to do, though Kakashi isn't so foolish as to say it aloud. Sasuke shifts on his knees, and Kakashi's eyes are drawn past him, to the mirror propped against the wall.

The angle is just so that he can see most of Sasuke's body - from his shoulders to the pink soles of his feet, where they are folded under his round, curvy bottom. Kakashi groans and props himself up higher on his elbows, to get a better angle.

He definitely gets one. Now he can see just a peek of the swell of Sasuke's labia, shadowed by his thighs. Full and pink and soft-looking, and Kakashi swears to himself that he'll convince Sasuke to let him have a taste. Just imagining the way it would taste, and smell, and the way Sasuke would move and moan when Kakashi buried his face between his legs has his cock swelling even fuller, harder in Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke moans as he sucks upward again, a satisfied, greedy sound with his mouth full of cock, and he strokes Kakashi's balls with his wet thumb. His mouth and jaw are smaller now, and it isn't as effortless as usual. It's... exciting. As he traces familiar veins with his tongue, as he moulds his full lips around Kakashi's rigid girth, he begins to feel a buzzing, a humming awareness between his legs.

It's as if his attention sets something off, because as he sucks upwards on Kakashi's cock, loud and slurping, another hard clench wracks his body. But he's ready for it this time, and it doesn't distract him; in fact, it makes him aware of something else.

He's wet. He can feel it, in the cooling effect of the meager air that circulates in the room, and ghosts against the juncture of his thighs. And when he shifts slightly, breasts swaying forward, he feels it even more in the way his lips rub against each other, slick.

He breathes out hard through his nose and Kakashi groans, and Sasuke feels as if everything down there is full, swelling, spreading open. _Blooming_. Another muscular clench, and the humming seems to increase; it feels as if a mild electric current is pooling between his thighs, in the delicate folds of his vagina, and deeper inside.

So intent is Sasuke on cataloguing his body's reactions that he nearly startles when calloused fingertips settle against his temple, brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes. Sasuke glances up, and Kakashi's sexed-up, eyes-half-closed, wet-mouth-open look has him shifting his hips again, starting to want some contact, some friction, some pressure to increase this newly-discovered sensation.

So Sasuke closes his eyes again and slides a hand down his soft belly, slowing as he crests the slight, hairless swell of his mound. He hesitates for a few seconds, listening to Kakashi breathe, tasting his cock, feeling his long thighs flex and relax against his shoulders, and then he keeps going. When his middle finger slides against the bump of his clit, he gasps through his nose and circles it once, feeling a subtle wave of pleasure course through him. Twice he circles, smearing around the wetness that has accumulated in the hood, and then a third time, his thighs spreading wider, knees bumping against Kakashi's feet.

And then he goes lower, unsurprised at the increased wetness and warmth that his finger encounters as it slides against his slit. Down and back, until he bumps his perineum, then back up, with more pressure, gliding through creamy wetness until he reaches his clit again.

Kakashi shakes, and his hard, hard cock bucks in Sasuke's mouth, breaking the seal of his lips. Spit rolls down the shaft, followed quickly by Sasuke's mouth, vibrating with a moan as he presses his finger against his hot cleft again and drags it up. It's so hot and slippery, and soft and so warm, and it makes Sasuke moan again when he finally parts its delicate, fleshy folds and presses the first joint of his finger inside.

And then Kakashi is saying his name, with a purposeful touch against his shoulder, and reaching down with a shaking hand to choke himself off at the base of his erection, so Sasuke slides his fingers away and lets Kakashi's heavy length slip out of his mouth.

Sasuke has been so inwardly focused that he hasn't noticed how close Kakashi was getting... but now he sees. Kakashi's head is thrown back, his mouth open to suck in deep, rib-stretching breaths. Watching Kakashi's wet cock twitch in his tight fist, and his taut abs clench and shudder, Sasuke pulls his knees together, presses his thighs together, and the little squeeze feels so good he has to do it again.

Kakashi gets his breath back, and he pushes himself up on an elbow.

"Come here," Kakashi breathes, his eyes foggy, and he sits forward and hoists Sasuke up onto the bed. Straddling him, so that when their mouths come together, he thinks he can feel the heat radiating from Sasuke's pussy, just an inch from his dick. Kakashi slides his hands down Sasuke's back, the skin so impossibly smooth, bereft of all the scars that Kakashi's hands have memorized by now - smoother than any skin Kakashi has ever touched, and he thinks that he needs to suggest that next time, Sasuke give himself a few imperfections. Realism, and all that.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

But now's not the time for instruction; now is the time to swallow up Sasuke's moan in his own, and squeeze down on Sasuke's ass, and pull up, and Kakashi knows that when he does that, Sasuke can feel the pull all the way down. Kakashi knows that Sasuke's lips, the soft little pussy lips that he had just been exploring, are tugged up and apart by the slow, hard squeeze... and he gets his confirmation when Sasuke groans and squirms, hard nipples brushing Kakashi's collarbone.   
  
Letting out his own groan, Kakashi kisses down the side of Sasuke's face to his neck, and he looks past Sasuke's shoulder into the mirror again. As he skims his teeth over pale, silken skin, he grips and spreads Sasuke open again, displaying his asshole and his flushed, aroused pussy, the light catching the wetness that lines his open slit, glistening.   
  
Kakashi releases his grip and slides a hand inward, brushes against the cleft of Sasuke's ass, and then skims a fingertip over his little pink pucker.  
  
"Mhhh," Sasuke breathes out, his thighs trembling. So Kakashi does it again, holds Sasuke's asscheeks open with one hand, and circles his asshole with a light touch. That's not what he's interested in right now, but it'll get him where he wants to go - Sasuke arches his back, pressing his tits against Kakashi's chest, and then rolls his hips forward.  
  
Yesss, he's so hot and soft where he presses up against Kakashi's cock, and so slippery, his wetness smearing the underside of Kakashi's shaft. They both gasp at the feel of it, and Kakashi drags his hands up to Sasuke's hips, and he grips them, and he uses his touch to coax Sasuke to press in closer.  
  
After a very brief hesitation, Sasuke thrusts his pelvis forward slowly, panting against the side of Kakashi's face. Hips roll, and Sasuke drags his wet sex against the hot, hard thickness of Kakashi's cock.  
  
"Uh--" Kakashi grunts, and he leans back, lays back against the bed, and he looks down to watch Sasuke move against him. And ohhh, it's such a dirty sight, Sasuke leaning down to brace his hands beside Kakashi's ribs, his tits swinging forward, his face pink, teeth digging into his full bottom lip... and his hips rolling forward as he grinds himself against Kakashi's cock. His lower lips spread open and glide against the sides of Kakashi's shaft as he slides back, and he leaves Kakashi so wet... then slides right back up over it, and stops and makes little hip-circles at Kakashi's head, his full, pink-flushed vulva seeming to kiss Kakashi's fat, flared cock-head as he moves.   
  
Now Sasuke's eyebrows are drawn down, his eyes squeezed tight, and his lips are parted. Kakashi reaches a hand up to caress the rosy cap of Sasuke's breast, plucking lightly at the nipple, and Sasuke moans softly and makes another down-and-up slide on Kakashi's aching erection.  
  
"Feels good," Kakashi says, half a question.  
  
Sasuke nods wordlessly, his eyes still closed, and Kakashi licks his lips. Sasuke's scent is strong in his nose, and his earlier resolution comes back to him.  
  
"Let's roll over," Kakashi suggests in a whisper. He thrusts slowly up against Sasuke's wetness, his veined shaft rubbing along Sasuke's clitoris on the way, and Sasuke moans before he answers.  
  
"Why?" he asks, dragging his eyelids open to peer down at his lover.  
  
"Mh, so I can go down on you," Kakashi replies in a murmur, and the man flicks a thumb over Sasuke's nipple and thrusts against him again, and Sasuke agrees. Kakashi's been the very picture of restraint, hasn't come close to ravishing him, as Sasuke had originally suspected he'd do, has actually let Sasuke do as he pleased for the most part... and Sasuke has to admit to himself that, now that he's become somewhat acquainted with this body, he's curious what it's like, being on the receiving end of that. And curious, too, about how good Kakashi is at it.  
  
Not that he'd know the difference between good and bad, when it came to this... and not that he'd care. The way he feels right now, anything would feel good, any kind of contact.  
  
"Mmmmh," Sasuke moans as Kakashi's mouth closes over a nipple, before he's even settled on his back. His legs are parted, and Kakashi's long torso is between them, and his mouth and tongue are sliding across Sasuke's chest. He sucks on Sasuke's other nipple, harder this time and with a flick of his tongue, and now Sasuke can feel it all the way down to his clit, tingling and swollen in its fleshy little hood. He feels like it's the size of a cherry by now, though he knows that's anatomically impossible, ridiculous... but the thought of Kakashi sucking on it, licking it, as swollen and sensitive as it feels, makes him groan and push down on Kakashi's shoulders.   
  
He can see the very edge of a smile as Kakashi licks his way down Sasuke's belly, pausing to nip at his navel, white teeth sharp against the pale skin. Sasuke can see his own heartbeat at his breastbone, and he can feel Kakashi's hard chest pressed against his wetness, and smearing it further as he slides down.  
  
A slow, open-mouthed kiss against the gentle swell of Sasuke's mound, Kakashi's hot breath drifting down over his open labia, and Sasuke's nearly shaking with anticipation. Kakashi pulls back, to loop Sasuke's legs over his shoulders, and he looks up to give Sasuke a narrow, pink-faced grin just before he drops his face... to lick at Sasuke's inner thighs, his mound, to kiss his belly. Not going where Sasuke wants him yet, but teasing him, instead.  
  
What the hell? Sasuke wonders, suddenly irritated that Kakashi would choose to be difficult in a situation that Sasuke isn't entirely comfortable with. He digs his heels into Kakashi's back, but the man doesn't seem to take the hint; instead, he just breathes in deeply, his nose a bare centimeter away from Sasuke's crotch.  
  
"Goddamn, you smell good," Kakashi breathes, and the exhalation against Sasuke's wetness makes him clench up again, makes his nipples tingle.  
  
"You don't have to... go slow," Sasuke says, fighting to sound merely informative, instead of argumentative. So far, they've not had any of the little differences of opinion that often pop up during sex, and Sasuke wants to keep it that way. "I'm still... a man."  
  
Kakashi lays a lick along one side of his vagina, a long, slow one that makes his lips tingle, then pulls his face up again. "I'm not sure what you mean," he says, his eyes heavy lidded, but with a little too much of that flat look that says he's hiding some amusement.  
  
"Just..." Sasuke grits his teeth and reaches down, takes hold of Kakashi's head and pushes.  
  
Kakashi lets him. With another lazy grin, he slides his tongue out, and _liiiiicks_ , all the way up Sasuke's slit.  
  
" _Oh_ god," Sasuke hisses, letting his shoulders fall back on the bed.  
  
"You like that?" Kakashi asks, then he does it again, just as slow, just as long.  
  
"Yessss," Sasuke breathes, and he spreads his thighs to offer more of himself, in a wordless plea that Kakashi keep going. Kakashi does, dragging the flat of his tongue up Sasuke's wet cleft again, and then closing his lips at the top, encircling Sasuke's clit.  
  
It seems to throb in Kakashi's hot mouth, and Sasuke is moaning before Kakashi even starts sucking. The man's mouth tightens, his tongue pressing against the sensitive little bundle of nerves, wet and just rough enough to be perfect. He pulls up, and Sasuke is panting when Kakashi opens his mouth to speak... but seeing the hazy, pleasured expression on Sasuke's face, he changes his mind and goes back down.  
  
It tastes amazing... it's so similar to the way Sasuke's precum usually tastes, but more subtle, less bitter. Kakashi pulls in a heavy breath through his nose as he laps at Sasuke's swollen clit, and the primitive, animal part of his brain registers: _female_. And that's the difference, and Kakashi wonders with a quick burst of indulgent amusement exactly how much Sasuke studied up for this. Did he study hormones? Did he get into genetic markers? All the intricate, glandular ins and outs of the female reproductive system? He must have, because this smell is far too intrinsically female for it to be a coincidence.   
  
But still mixed with Sasuke's basic scent, that unique aroma that lingers on his pillow in the morning, that has over time crept into the leather of Kakashi's gloves, the scent that, under the right circumstances, only the slightest whiff of can make Kakashi hard.  
  
And he's hard as hell, now. His cock is heavy between his legs, standing out from his body, the weight of it tugging on the skin around his base. It sways when he leans closer to lick long, slow stripes up Sasuke's center again, and he moans.   
  
Sasuke moans back, and tangles his fingers deeper into Kakashi's hair. His thighs are trembling on either side of his lover's face, and he can feel the rough burr of Kakashi's stubble against the thin skin there... and he can feel little earthquakes inside him every time Kakashi kisses or licks or sucks his sensitive little bud. And when Kakashi licks like that, his tongue sliding against his inner lips and parting them, Sasuke can feel his insides clench up, and he wonders if Kakashi can feel that against his tongue.  
  
And just as he wonders that, the hot muscle of Kakashi's tongue presses deeper, inside him. Deeper than his own finger went earlier, and then deeper still, and Sasuke wonders where went the affronted reluctance of earlier. Now, he's not at all self-conscious of this body; it gives him pleasure, and it gives Kakashi pleasure, and...  
  
"Oooooh, god," Sasuke cries out. Kakashi's started lapping at him again, his tongue flexing and gliding against his clit in a short, steady rhythm. Sasuke tosses his head to the side with a sharp moan in his woman's voice, and as he does, he catches movement.  
  
The mirror. He can't see everything, but he can see the soft curve of his belly, his bent legs, the grey fluff of Kakashi's hair, Kakashi's arms and torso. And Kakashi's cock, jutting out proudly, almost parallel with his stomach. _So fucking hard, he's so hard,_ Sasuke thinks, as Kakashi's tongue dips inside him again, hot and insistent, and then it's back up to his clit, and there's pressure and heat and wetness, and that short, steady rhythm again --   
  
Sasuke feels his own back arch up, and he presses his hips against Kakashi's face. Kakashi's moan buzzes against him, and there are waves of pleasure, waves lapping at his entire body, from his fingertips to his toes. His nipples are tingling and hard, and swaying on his chest where his breasts are bouncing from the way he's flexing up, and Kakashi's devouring him, opening his mouth wide to cover the whole, wet length of Sasuke's slit, and sucking, and licking, and groaning, and so fucking hard in the mirror--  
  
Sasuke's thighs spasm, and as they do, he feels an alarming sensation - his chakra is disturbed, and he knows he's about to lose this form. But he wants to experience this fully, not just pop back into his male body, and come all over his belly, or in Kakashi's mouth, as good as that would be... He's committed this far, and he wants to see it through. So he focuses, focuses intensely on Kakashi's tongue swiping rhythmically over his swollen clitoris, and on the little muscular twitches he can feel inside himself. And as he does, he claims this body for his own - these are _his_ breasts, that's _his_ vagina, and it's _his_ hard little clit that Kakashi is sucking on.  
  
And then all he can do is drop open his mouth and dig his toes into the bed and hang onto Kakashi's hair for dear life, and moan, because it all breaks over him like a warm, crashing wave--  
  
"Oh god, _oohhhhh,_ " he moans, his head thrown back against the mattress as it washes through him. "Hnnnn, Kah- kashiiii..."  
  
... and it recedes, tidal. Slowly, his body quivering as the jolts continue, decreasing in intensity, but rocking him all the same.  
  
" _God_ ," he whispers as his thigh muscles go lax, to spread open lazily at either side of Kakashi's face.  
  
Kakashi hums in satisfaction as he feels Sasuke wind down underneath him, and he keeps licking Sasuke's insides out, tasting him for as long as he can. He's careful to avoid the now-surely-oversensitive clit, but just slides his tongue up and down, still breathing him in in deep, shaking breaths.  
  
"Mhhhh," Sasuke moans again, his soft voice exhausted, satisfied. The sound twines all through Kakashi's body, it twists between his hips, it coils the insistent heat in his lower belly tighter. When he feels Sasuke pull at his shoulders with relaxed, uncoordinated fingers, Kakashi drags himself up. And over Sasuke's body, pressing them chest to chest as they kiss.  
  
Sasuke hums quietly as their mouths come together, and he can taste himself on Kakashi's tongue, on his lips, and he's smeared all over Kakashi's face - Kakashi's skin is moist and sticky from his chin almost up to his cheekbones. And the smell - it's pungent, evocative, it's _sex_ , even though it doesn't smell the same as usual. But Sasuke breathes it in as he sucks on Kakashi's hot tongue, and he realizes - he's still aroused. Kakashi grunts in his mouth as his cock rubs up against Sasuke's inner thigh, and Sasuke closes his eyes, and concentrates on the flickers of arousal sparking inside him.   
  
He had known about this difference between the sexes, but hadn't applied it to this situation yet. He's still aroused. And that means -  
  
"Roll over," he says against Kakashi's swollen lips.  
  
"Mmhhmmrr," Kakashi says, or something like it, with a grin against Sasuke's face as he rolls over onto his side, and then his back as Sasuke moves to straddle him.  
  
Sasuke hovers there, his hands planted beside broad shoulders, his knees to either side of the man's narrow hips, his nipples and vagina and lips all just inches away from touching Kakashi. His heart is still beating a mile a minute, and his joints are still weak and watery from climax, but watching Kakashi, watching him struggle to not reach out and take, it's enough to crank his desire all the way up again.  
  
Sasuke leans down. His soft breasts settle against Kakashi's chest as their lips meet.  
  
Kakashi closes his eyes and licks at Sasuke's tongue as it slides into his mouth, and he lets Sasuke twine their fingers together, and move his hands so that their fingers are intertwined on either side of his head. Sasuke's teasing a little, he thinks, or maybe just not quite ready to finish.  
  
Or maybe not quite ready to do what Kakashi hopes he'll do. Because Kakashi is still hard as a rock, and Sasuke's still wet and eager, and their position is just perfect...  
  
And yet, there is something tugging at Kakashi's conscience. It's almost his turn, he knows... he's gotten Sasuke off, he's made Sasuke feel good, but he hasn't yet had his own orgasm, and that is significant to him. Because... the way he got here, now, feels a little underhanded.  
  
 _More_ than a little underhanded. More dishonest than he's comfortable with.  
  
Because... Kakashi would never threaten to go elsewhere, if Sasuke wouldn't give him what he wanted; wouldn't threaten, and wouldn't do it. And yet, earlier, he knowingly deceived Sasuke into thinking he was doing exactly that. Sasuke's jealous streak is a weakness, and an easily exploitable one at that, and Kakashi was just... doing what he did, with Sasuke; playing games, pushing buttons, getting under his skin.   
  
And yet... Kakashi is certain that Sasuke has been lied to and manipulated too often in his life, and the subtle puppeteering Kakashi performed in order to get Sasuke like this is beginning to eat at him, especially as he's certain he caused Sasuke actual emotional distress. Sasuke trusts him, as improbable and amazing as that is to him at times, and Kakashi wants to keep it that way.  
  
He's not surprised when Sasuke reaches down to take his arousal in hand, and finds him softening, nearly flaccid.  
  
"What is it?" Sasuke asks, his face still relaxed from orgasm. But his eyes have sharpened, and he's peering intently at Kakashi through sweaty black bangs.  
  
Kakashi could hedge, he could make something up, he could distract Sasuke with some crude sexual comment, or he could just say he's tired. He brushes Sasuke's hair out of his eyes again as his mind goes over options, possible outcomes, plans of attack. As it does occasionally (these occasions almost always regarding Sasuke, he's found), his conscience is demanding nothing less than the complete truth.  
  
He fights this urge, though, knowing from experience that, with all the sticky, snagging brambles of emotional stuntedness and distancing defense mechanisms shared between the two of them, an admission like this and the ensuing conversation (if they even get that far) is likely to get him walked out on. Maybe not for more than a few hours, if he's lucky anyway, but that's a few hours too many.  
  
He strokes a hand down Sasuke's throat, and feels himself swell in Sasuke's loose grasp. He will tell Sasuke - honesty demands it. But not now. Eventually, they will have this out, and when they do, they can discuss Sasuke's unhealthy jealousy, and Kakashi's difficulty verbalizing the level of commitment he feels - the commitment that makes Sasuke's jealousy absolutely baseless. Now is definitely not the time for that, though - not with Sasuke's soft woman's body poised over his, from all evidence fully ready to receive him.   
  
So Kakashi goes with option two - make something up.  
  
"Too turned on," he says, and he feels himself twitch harder in Sasuke's hand, right on cue.  
  
Sasuke makes a quiet sound, stroking Kakashi gently, his soft hips rocking from one side to the other. It's a mindless display of Sasuke's own arousal, and it has Kakashi swelling nearly back to his former state.  
  
"Had to do something about it, or I was about to lose it," Kakashi whispers, sliding his fingertips up the outsides of Sasuke's spread thighs.  
  
Sasuke nods and gives Kakashi another slow pump, then releases the man's cock and leans forward.  
  
"You good now?" he asks, his breath warm against Kakashi's chin.  
  
"Yeah," Kakashi whispers, dragging his touch up Sasuke's back, then twining his fingers into thick black hair.  
  
"Good," Sasuke breathes, just the faintest puff of sound, and his lips are sealing over Kakashi's again. Warm and slow, just like the kisses at the very beginning, and he's draping himself over Kakashi's body again. So soft, his skin, his curves, his breasts, his lips, his kiss...  
  
And then it gets harder, and Kakashi lets his lover pin his hands beside his head again, and he strains his neck upward to try and catch Sasuke's mouth as it pulls away. There's pressure on Kakashi's hands, and then Sasuke's pushing himself up to look down at him, his black hair falling mussed around his face and throat.  
  
Kakashi knows he's not being held down; he knows it would take barely any effort at all to flip them, but he likes the feeling of being restrained while Sasuke lowers his pelvis again, his full lips quirking up at the corners in a little smirk as he presses his hot, wet pussy against Kakashi's erection. It's even wetter now, and Sasuke's even more into it this time around, and Kakashi groans as Sasuke slides up and down his length, wetting the underside of his cock with a mixture of Kakashi's saliva and Sasuke's own juices. He looks down to see his head a rich, purpley-red, glistening, leaking as he watches; he can't remember the last time he was this turned on. And Sasuke is rolling his hips, his plump pussy lips dark pink and suffused with blood, and he moans when he follows the direction of Kakashi's gaze between their bodies.  
  
Kakashi's cock jerks, and they both gasp.  
  
"You love this, don't you," Sasuke says, breathless. It isn't even a question.  
  
Kakashi doesn't bother answering in words... he gives Sasuke's hands a squeeze and lets out a rough groan when Sasuke grinds against him.  
  
Sasuke closes his eyes as he rolls his hips, forward and back, and he concentrates on the way his mucles tighten and squeeze at the end of the forward motion. It's so good, the way it feels inside, his muscles flexing in this rhythm, and so good, the friction against his nipples as they glide against Kakashi's chest. He deepens his motions, sliding all the way off Kakashi's cock, and when he starts to slide back down, he gasps at the bump of Kakashi's swollen cock-head against his wetness. He pushes back, and Kakashi's tip presses harder against the opening to his body.  
  
He's so wet, and so relaxed, he thinks it could just... slide right in. He opens his eyes, and Kakashi is panting, staring up at him through lowered eyelids, and Sasuke backs up just a little more. Just a little bit, and they're lined up perfectly, with Kakashi's swollen head nestled between Sasuke's parted outer lips.  
  
All Kakashi would have to do is thrust up, and he'd be buried inside of Sasuke.  
  
Kakashi knows it, Sasuke can tell. He can tell because he knows what Kakashi looks like when he's fighting himself, and that's exactly what he's doing right now. Kakashi swallows hard and wets his lips, and his fingers are shaking minutely where they're tangled with Sasuke's. His sweaty stomach muscles are twitching, and he closes his eyes and turns his face away.  
  
And Sasuke _knows_ he said they weren't going to fuck... but a wave of heat washes through him, and his inner muscles squeeze down on nothing.  
  
 _What could it hurt?_ he thinks as he takes a deep breath, and Kakashi's rigid, wet length bucks against him, and that little movement makes Sasuke's mind up for him.  
  
"Kakashi," he murmurs, and Kakashi looks up at him, his grey hair wild and sweaty and sticking to his face, one jagged spike tangling with his eyelashes.  
  
 _Just you and me_ , Sasuke thinks, and he lets out his breath as he braces himself against Kakashi's hands and pushes up, and back, and he takes Kakashi into himself.  
  
Sasuke's mouth falls open, and his eyes fall shut, and he lets out a whispery moan as that thick length slides in. He's halfway down when he realizes he can take it all, he doesn't have to wait, doesn't have to be careful - and he drops himself down the rest of the way, his knees sliding outward on the sheet.  
  
There he pauses, with Kakashi's hip-bones digging into his inner thighs. He's overcome with arousal; it feels so goddamn _good_ , he had never known, never _suspected_ \- and he feels the way his muscles give a slow squeeze and tighten around the cock that's buried deep inside him.  
  
"Uhhh--" Kakashi groans, a shaky sound, and he gives a little nudge upward with his hips. He doesn't go any deeper - he can't, he's already buried to the hilt - but the shift of his dick against slippery inner walls makes Sasuke gasp.  
  
Sasuke bites down on his lower lip and circles his hips, just feeling the way Kakashi's cock fits inside him - it's so _snug_ , he's so perfectly full, and yet there is a give, a flexibility he's not used to. Then he raises himself up on slightly shaking thighs, until most of Kakashi's dick is exposed, and he lowers himself again, to the sound of another of Kakashi's shaky, rough moans. This time it goes in even easier, and so Sasuke begins to try to find a rhythm.  
  
It's not the same as usual; that's to be expected. But for a moment Sasuke has to focus to unlearn the way he instinctively starts to move his pelvis, when his first few tries are awkward, and just a little uncomfortable.  
  
It doesn't take him long to figure it out, though, and soon they're moving together. Kakashi thrusts up slowly as Sasuke comes down on him, and when Sasuke raises himself up, he tightens his muscles, squeezing down on Kakashi's sensitive cock-head. Their hands are sweaty where they're tangled together, and so Sasuke lets go, and braces himself against the mattress as Kakashi's hands find his rolling hips.  
  
Kakashi strokes the silky skin just inside Sasuke's hipbones with his thumbs, and then grips his hips tighter, and he uses subtle pressure to alter the rocking motion of Sasuke's body. Sasuke gasps; this new angle makes Kakashi's cock feel even bigger inside him, makes him feel even fuller, and he can feel the man's thick head dragging over the back wall of his vagina as it pistons in and out of him. It steals his breath, and his whole body is wracked with a deep shudder.  
  
"Uhhh, oh, yesss," he gasps, his thighs quivering as he speeds up. "Nh, don't stop--"  
  
Sweat is beading on Sasuke's forehead, and rolling down his neck, and he looks down, and the way his swaying breasts bounce is almost embarrassing - but it isn't painful, and he realizes he has become so comfortable in this body that he didn't even notice it until he saw it. So to keep from being distracted, he watches Kakashi's face instead.  
  
He loves the way Kakashi looks, in the deepest throes of pleasure, the way he looks like he's in pain, like it _hurts_. Kakashi's handsome, scarred face is twisted, his eyes screwed shut, his lips skinned back from his gritted teeth. His jaw drops open as Sasuke watches, his mouth working soundlessly for a second before he lets out a low, raspy moan.  
  
Then his eyes open, and he sees Sasuke watching him, and the corner of his mouth twitches up in a little smile.  
  
"It's... good," he pants, barely able to get enough breath.  
  
"Yeah," Sasuke gasps, and then he cries out when Kakashi's cock stabs into him sharply.  
  
Kakashi tightens his hands on Sasuke's hips, and he fucks up into Sasuke's tight little body - this is _so_ much more than good. It's _so_ delicious, _so_ pleasurable, _so_ arousing that Kakashi fears it's going to be over, any second now. With each deep thrust he can feel the end approaching, and yeah, he got Sasuke off once, but... he wants Sasuke to come on his cock.  
  
Just thinking about that almost makes it happen, and he has to shove his hand down between their bodies and wrap his fingers tightly around the base of his erection to hold it back. Sasuke slows, his expression concerned, and he almost pulls off, but the pressure of Kakashi's other fingers on his hip keeps him there.  
  
" _That_ good?" Sasuke asks, rolling his hips, riding Kakashi's head. He closes his eyes as he draws up higher on his knees, to savor the way the flared ridge of Kakashi's head spreads him open just a little more as it passes out of his body, and then again as he lowers himself a few inches. Then he just stays there, and rolls his hips in a languid circle, moaning at the wet pressure of hard cock against his highly-sensitized inner lips.  
  
The full-body motion is such a pleasure to look at - and Kakashi has to slam his eyes shut.   
  
"Yeah, it's that good," he pants, and he tries to focus on anything else to temporarily cool his ardor.  
  
Sasuke slows to a halt with Kakashi's sensitive head still buried inside him, and after almost a minute, Kakashi finally has himself under control. He knows that won't work again, though - he's not used to having to hold back so much, and under such extenuating circumstances.  
  
He slides his eyes open and looks down to where their bodies are joined, and he twitches in his hand... it's going to be close, he thinks. He doesn't know if he really will get the conclusion he wants.  
  
But he's never been a quitter.  
  
He loosens his fingers from his cock and slides them up, and he strokes Sasuke's wet, parted lips. He traces them all the way around his buried shaft, and Sasuke's moving again, cautiously rocking back and forth. Kakashi's eyes pan upward as he draws his fingers forward, and he visually devours Sasuke's soft, curvy waist, his round breasts, heaving with the deep breaths he's taking, his hard, dark pink nipples, and his flushed face.  
  
And the way his full lips part with a soft sigh when Kakashi begins drawing circles around Sasuke's clit with a slick fingertip.  
  
At the urging of Kakashi's other hand, Sasuke lowers himself again, moaning as Kakashi's hard cock fully penetrates him again. The feeling of fullness is incredible, when he seats himself on Kakashi's hips, and it's made even better with the way Kakashi's touching him. His fingers are slow and gentle as they swirl around his hard little bud; Kakashi seems to know just how much pressure he needs.  
  
And oh, god, that feeling's coming back again - the hot tingle from before is growing inside him, and his whole body shudders. He can actually feel himself getting wetter, when he rocks up, and the slide of Kakashi's cock in his body is even easier on the way down.  
  
"Ahh- yesss," he hisses. But then Kakashi's fingertips slide away, to grip his other hip again.  
  
If he didn't know that Kakashi undoubtably knew what he was doing, Sasuke would have protested. But instead, a thrill of excitement races through him; whatever's next, it's going to be good, he thinks.  
  
In just a few seconds, he's proved right. Kakashi tilts his hips and shifts them around - not much, but enough so that Sasuke's scooted forward just a little, and his hard clit is pressed right up against Kakashi's lower belly, and his pubic hair, damp with sweat and spit and both of their fluids. Sasuke's nipples rub against Kakashi's hard, scarred chest, and then Kakashi moves him, and the new positioning makes Sasuke's clit slide just right against Kakashi's hard body, and the tingles are already starting again.  
  
"Got it?" Kakashi whispers, his breath warm against Sasuke's cheek.  
  
His face is so close now, and Sasuke moans in answer, and he moulds their mouths together as he starts to ride the older man.  
  
Ohhh, it's so _good_ , Kakashi's cock surging deep inside him, and the constant stimulation to his sensitive little bud, and every roll of his hips winds him up tighter. Yes, he's definitely got it - the motion is so instinctual, now that he's been shown, and he doesn't even have to think about it; he just fucks Kakashi, uses his body to bring himself closer and closer to the edge. He's breathing heavily once one of Kakashi's hands comes up to his breasts, and he can't even keep up the kiss anymore. So he breathes against Kakashi's sweaty cheek and grinds against him, gasping and moaning and so close he can taste it, and his legs are shaking so hard, and his pussy is tightening around Kakashi's cock. Kakashi's moaning with him now, so rough in his ear, and thrusting up into him again, rough, shaky, and when Sasuke arches his back, Kakashi's mouth finds his nipple, and sucks--  
  
"Haaa-- agghhh-- " Sasuke doesn't even know what he's trying to say. All he knows is that it's rough and hot and animalistic now, and his whole body is tightening up, and it's crashing down on him, hot, wild, uncontrollable, and he's coming so hard that his mouth is wide open in a wordless cry. And Kakashi's coming too, his cock stabbing up in deep, uncoordinated thrusts, and bucking inside of Sasuke's body, and Sasuke didn't even think about whether or not he'd want Kakashi coming in him like this - but this isn't a feeling Sasuke would have wanted to miss.   
  
It feels right, and amazing, and _so fucking perfect_ to feel Kakashi pour himself out into his body, shaking and stuttering out Sasuke's name as Sasuke starts to come down from his own peak.  
  
Sasuke's body is shivering, and the little quakes that wrack him still draw quiet little sounds out of him. He loves the way the aftershocks make him squeeze down around Kakashi's cock, still hard inside him, and still thrusting - but slowing, now. He lets out one last, soft moan, and he finally takes his weight off his shaky arms, and he lowers himself to lay against Kakashi's chest.  
  
It only now occurs to him how odd it feels, for them to be pressed belly-to-belly like this, with Kakashi inside him, but without his own cock pressed between them. Kakashi's rough-skinned hands brush up his back, and rest there, and Sasuke closes his eyes and lets his mind wander as his body relaxes.  
  
He is amazed that he was able to let go this much - to lose himself in the act of sex so much in this body that it felt natural. He hadn't even had to concentrate to keep his form, this time. He wonders if it's because he finally stopped denying that this body is his just as much as his male one is... or maybe it's just a matter of practice. He doesn't have an answer for this, and he's too exhausted to come up with a suitable one, so he lets his thoughts drift.   
  
He strokes Kakashi's shoulder, over the bump of his clavicle, then traces a scar down his corded triceps. There is something to be said about this pronounced difference in their bodies; the dichotomy of hard and soft, of angular and curved, it's pleasing. He wonders, briefly, if Kakashi has done this before - if Kakashi has ever taken the shape of a woman, and made love to a man. He lowers his eyebrows, and tries to imagine what angular, scarred Kakashi would look like, in a female form. Would he keep his scars? At least the one over his eye? Would he make his hair long? Would he still be tall and broad of shoulder, or would he change completely?  
  
Would he let Sasuke fuck him, like that?  
  
Sasuke tries to imagine it - himself, with a curvy, soft, altered Kakashi, long legs wrapped around his hips. He can't quite envision it - but he knows it's something he'd like to try. There's more to this male/female intercourse than he'd previously thought.  
  
"Have you ever done this? As the woman?" Sasuke asks, his voice startling him again. He's had enough of this body, now, so he carefully shifts upward, letting Kakashi's cock slide out of him, and he reverts to his natural male body with a flicker of chakra.   
  
The hard planes of both of their chests slide together, and Sasuke's soft dick rubs against Kakashi's damp pubic hair before it nestles into the hollow of the man's hip, and Sasuke breathes a sigh of relief. After _that_... he appreciates even more the way it feels to be pressed up against Kakashi. Resting his forehead against the top of Kakashi's shoulder, he stays there for a moment, atop his lover's long body, concentrating on the thrumming of Kakashi's heart against his ribs. Callused fingertips trace his spine, then branch off to meander over some of the numerous scars that line Sasuke's back, and Sasuke lets himself be held for just a few seconds longer, enjoying the familiar feel of those rough hands on _his_ body with a new appreciation before he pushes himself up to break the embrace.  
  
Kakashi grins up at him, looking just as lazy as he ever does after sex. It's like all the bones in his body turn to rubber; it doesn't matter if they're in bed, or standing up after a quick fuck against a wall, or a tree. It's always amazed Sasuke, how anyone can _ever_ look that relaxed.  
  
"Mh, I've tried Naruto's jutsu, but I've never done this with it," Kakashi answers in a low, slurry voice, pushing Sasuke's still-sweaty hair behind his ear.  
  
Sasuke nods, and he rolls off of Kakashi, and nudges Kakashi's hip to get the man to move so that they can lay down properly. Kakashi sits up, and moves bonelessly to one side of the bed, and Sasuke drops down to settle beside him.  
  
"Hmm," Sasuke grunts, and he lays his flattened palm against Kakashi's sweaty stomach. It's always soothing, to feel Kakashi breathe, especially after exertion - the man's respiration is so even, it's deep and steady, and calming. It's also a relief to be back in his own body.  
  
He closes his eyes and rests his head against Kakashi's solid shoulder. "Next time, I'm doing you."  
  
"Fair enough," Kakashi murmurs. "Just give me half an hour."  
  
Sasuke snaps his eyes open and trains them on Kakashi's face, and Kakashi's watching him with a grin, his heavy eyelids drooping even more than usual.  
  
"Right," Sasuke says, the corner of his mouth quirking up. "Go to sleep."  
  
Kakashi raises an eyebrow, and he looks like he has something to say. Before he gets it out, however, his eyes drift the rest of the way closed, and his stomach rises and falls even slower under Sasuke's hand. Sasuke snorts softly, and closes his eyes again, and he lets his mind drift free for a while again, reliving today's experience and trying to understand why he enjoyed it so much.  
  
In the end, he doesn't care why he enjoyed it; he only knows he did.  
  
***  
  
And after half an hour, he wakes Kakashi up to do it again.  
  
The man blinks owlishly, then chuckles. "I did say half an hour, didn't I?" Kakashi lifts himself up on an elbow and runs his hooded eyes down Sasuke's nude body, not missing the thick swell of his cock. He grins. "Somebody's eager, I see."  
  
Kakashi's nimble fingers flash through seals, and Sasuke's mouth, which is open in preparation for the indignant, reflexive lie he's about to tell, snaps shut.  
  
Because Kakashi is still tall, and pale, with thick, shaggy silver hair, but it falls around his shoulders now in a silky spill. And he's only just taken his woman's form, but he already looks debauched, sprawled over the sheets, boldly, unashamedly nude, and curvy, and soft.  
  
And he's kept the scar over his eye.  
  
"Is this what you wanted?" Kakashi asks, his voice still low, but smooth like honey now, and thick with promise as he reaches out to run a long, slender finger down Sasuke's stomach.  
  
"Yes," Sasuke breathes.  
  
Kakashi grins. Finally, the absolute truth.  
  
  
END


End file.
